Tenchi Universe: Another series
by Kiyoka
Summary: The start of another series. More troubles come to the gang as a dark future comes looming over them in the present.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: No need for plans!  
  
NOTE: I dot not own any of the Tenchi characters or the anime! The Tenchi series is © to AIC, Pioneer and Kajishima Masaki  
  
~~~Outside~~~  
  
"RYOKO!!!!" yelled Ayeka, furiously slamming a foot onto the floor denting it in the process! More damage to the house was made "How DARE you paint my guardians as Easter eggs! Who gave you permission, HUH?!" by now Ayeka was almost spitting at Ryoko in rage as well as madly flapping her arms around, but failed to notice the unsurprised Tenchi coming in from the Kitchen.  
  
Tenchi seemed a little oblivious to what they were doing, he saw this kind of thing countless times before and from experience decided not to get caught in the middle. He new that would attempt to get him to join their side. Today he hoped they could get along for at least 5 minutes at most for when they gave the Easter eggs out. Tenchi then slowly tiptoed lightly into Washu's lab seeking shelter until both girls carmed down, he had some business with Washu anyway.  
  
~~~~Washu's lab~~~~~  
  
"Tenchi? Is that you?" Washu called out turning her head halfway  
  
"Yeah, uuh I'm just going to stay down here for a bit longer" he sighed passing her some tea he made just.  
  
"Ah thank you Tenchi" Washu smiled as she took a sip of the fresh tea, she couldn't help but notice his worried expression and just had to ask with that ever so curious smile she did so well "They fighting again I take it?"  
  
Tenchi gave a long draining sigh muttering under his breath "How did you guess?"  
  
Washu gleamed, rubbing the back of her head "From experience!"  
  
Washu gave a small laughter after, Tenchi on the other hand couldn't help but laugh along with her. The thought of this day going well was something to laugh about too, if it did. Both stopped laughing roughly at the same time, Washu turned towards her main monitor as did Tenchi peering at all the complex details showing.  
  
"Don't you think you're taking the picnic planning a little too far Washu? I mean all it takes is a little discussion and." before he could finish his sentence Washu slid off her chair turning towards him  
  
"Ah but Tenchi, we need to find the best spot where we won't be disturbed and not forgetting where there are no dangerous animals to ruin our fun!"  
  
Sweatdropping, Tenchi sighed nodding in agreement with her. Although he still thought she was taking this too far for just a small picnic. He knew the area pretty well and thought he just choose the spot, but Washu demanded at all costs that she chose the location, thankfully it was on this planet.  
  
"I guess." sighed Tenchi  
  
Washu immediately clasped both her hands together grinning in satisfaction that she got Tenchi to agree with her, sort of. "Excellent, tell the family the location will be decided by when we give the Easter eggs out." "Okay then Washu."  
  
"Ahem.." Washu raised a finger pointing out something  
  
"Oh.. sorry" Tenchi brought a fist to her his mouth coughing before correcting himself "Little Washu"  
  
"That's better!" she gleamed returning to her chair and continuing her research on the local areas, Tenchi told her before not to choose a location too far from the home. That seemed to suit her and she knew in her mind, the greatest scientific genius could get the job done right!  
  
Suddenly, a familiar figure popped on Washu's left shoulder "You can do it Washu!" cheered Washu.A  
  
Not too long after Washu.B popped on her other shoulder cheering her on also waving her tiny arms up and down "You are the greatest Washu!"  
  
"HAHAHA! I know! I'm such a genius!" Washu as usual accepted the glorious cheering from her mini washus and soon broke out in laughter assuming one of her usual poses with her hands upon her hips.  
  
Both Washu dolls leaned forward and started to clap still cheering the genius on  
  
~~~~Outside~~~~  
  
"Naaaa!!!" Ryoko pulled half the skin under her eye as she pulled her tongue out facing Ayeka. She suddenly felt like teasing her more today rather that engage in combat like they usually do after a small sparks fly. Dam she was enjoying this, she even added more insult as she swivelled around spanking her butt right in front of the princess of Jurai!  
  
Ayeka gasped but soon changed into anger "Miss Ryoko! Where on earth did you learn such inappropriate manners?! I suppose you've never heard of the word have you? I wouldn't be surprised to say the least!"  
  
Ryoko turned right around assuming a pose as if she had the upper hand here, leaning back with confidence giving her a cocky smirk "Can't you take a little humour princess?"  
  
"I most certainly do! But your behaviour is humourless!" Ayeka took a step forward, whch was followed by Ryoko too  
  
Ryoko pointed a finger towards her "Well I know you have no humour that's for sure!"  
  
"You take that back!!!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"HA! Why should I even try to bother, you're waisting my time princess" Ryoko grinned  
  
Both rivals gritted their teeth, each one taking a step forward giving each other the famous death glare and by the looks of things it was about to break out into another one of their fights.  
  
If it wasn't for Tenchi coming out for Wahsu's lab they would of started to fight yet again. Both girls immediately swung around noticing him in the corner of their eyes, roughly at the same time they rushed inside towards Tenchi trying to be the first one to hug him. Unfortunately for Ryoko the princess got there first and soon wrapped her arms around Tenchi glaring quickly at Ryoko.  
  
"Tenchi I'm so glad you came! Ryoko has been up to no good, she.." Ayeka paused briefly to turn around pointing a finger towards the not so amused Ryoko "SHE has been pulling her usual pranks lately and has painted MY guardians as easter eggs! I do not even know if that paint will come off!" turning back towards Tenchi, she clasped her hands together looking him straight in his eyes "What do you think lord Tenchi? She should scrub the paint off right?"  
  
Sighing peering at Ryoko he couldn't help but agree with her, it only seemed fair "I have to agree with Ayeka here Ryoko, you should really get permission next time for something like this"  
  
Ryoko knew she wasn't going to get out of this and it didn't seem Tenchi was all that pleased. Ah.. but she COULD act all nice right now and act sweet and innocent attempting to charm the unsuspecting Tenchi "A.alright, I'm sorry I did that. I was just trying to get into the easter spirit.." Looking down, she started to turn slowly to get some water and cleaning cloths, but quickly glanced to Tenchi to see if her charm act had worked. See'ing him give a small smile, she turned back again grinning devilshy before teleporting away.  
  
Ayeka needless to say, quirked a brow... she knew Ryoko was trying something. In her mind she ponderd.. "She's up to something."  
  
"Hey Ayeka, I think dinner will be ready soon, let's sit down by the table ok?" Tenchi turned to face Ayeka smiling sweetly  
  
"Of course Tenchi, I suppose Ryoko will be missing hers then?"  
  
"Well it does serve her right for doing that, I'll save her some which she can warm up later"  
  
Ayeka nodded and followed Tenchi towards the table sittng down  
  
Meanwhile, Washu had finally found a suitable location with a breathtaking view. Satisfied with the surroundings she looked away from the screen towards a clock "Whoops! Got so wrapped up I forgot dinner!" Jumpng off her chair she quickly rushed upstairs and into living room where Tenchi and Ayeka were.  
  
"Hey Washu! Dinner will be ready in five minutes!" Sasami greeted Ashu as she came through  
  
"Right! I've selected the location for the picnic and nothing can go wrong this time!" pausing for a few seconds, Washu began to beak out in laughter over her triumph. Tenchi really thought she took this too seriously.  
  
She was wrong, trouble by the name of Mihoshi was just around the corner, literally.  
  
"Mihoshi! Hurry up!" Kiyone gasped trying to catch her breath as they were both running to the Masaki home, being late thanks to Mihoshi's karaoke addiction and her habbit of forgetting to tell Kiyone they were invited over for dinner.  
  
"I'm coming Kiyone, wait for.. *THUMP * Mihoshi never finished her sentence as she tripped over yet again flat onto her face. Kiyone screeched to a halt yelling back at her with a very annoyed expression.  
  
"Will you hurry up?! They should be having dinner soon!"  
  
Mihoshi sniffled a few tears back from the pain as she got herself up and ran after Kiyone. Luckily they weren't far off from the Masaki home and Kiyone was the one to fling the door open hoping they weren't late.  
  
Sasami was the first to react to the door flinging open, peering through the kitchen door. "Hey, it's Kiyone and Mihoshi! Glad you could make it! Sasami gave a wide smile as they came through to the kitchen  
  
"Sorry we're late everyone" Kiyone politely bowed "But SOMEONE forgot to tell me.." she gave a short glare towards Mihoshi who was still catching her breath  
  
"That's ok!" Tenchi smiled as both sat down "Sasami just finished making dinner"  
  
"And here it is!" Sasami added on to Tenchi's sentence setting the bowls on the table filled with miso soup, rice balls and some bits of sushi stirred into it.  
  
"Let's eat up everyone!" Tenchi called out and it wasn;t long before the hungry group digged in to their meals.  
  
~~~~elsewhere~~~~  
  
"Hmpf why do this stupid cleaning and miss dinner..?" Ryoko complained as she usually did  
  
"Well, you was the one who painted us. It is only fair you undo it" Replied Kamidake  
  
"Ah shatap, make like tree's and don't talk will ya?" puffed Ryoko  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of chapter 1  
  
I think I spelt Miso wrong so apologies for that! Hopefully I'll have a chapter done by Christmas or sooner. If you spot any errors I made, please let me know! Enjoy =P 


	2. Chapter 2: No need for a hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tenchi. It is © to AIC, Pioneer and Kajishima Masaki  
  
Chapter 2: No need for a hunt  
  
~~~7 years into the future~~~  
  
The commander slowly swivels his chair around facing the changing windows, his expression remained the same serious look as before. He tapped a single button on the right console of his chair shifting the windows to the outside view of space. The few minutes of dead silence was broke from the Grand marshal standing in front of his desk clutching both hands behind himself.  
  
''You have finally infiltrated her I take it?'' the grand marshal spoke keeping very still at the same time.  
  
Slowly the commander turned around placing both hands under his chin and using them to lean forward onto the table ''Yes. thanks to efforts of planet Jurai and a few spies we have. We have traced her to the backwater planet Earth, she cannot escape anymore.''  
  
''Excellent, and what forces have been sent to capture her?'' the grand marshal asked  
  
''A whole fleet of Galaxy police patrol ships from the Jurai sector, our most powerful ships to deal with this'' the commander pressed a different button this time bringing up a view of the fleet to show ''and we have set our weapons to full stun, one hit will be enough to knock her out for an hour''  
  
"Very well then, prepare the fleet, soon we will pursue the murderer of prince Masaki of Jurai. Commander, surround the area of her destination on Earth now. At exactly two hundred hours we will attack"  
  
Standing up to give him his attention the commander nodded ''Yes sir''  
  
~~~~At the present inside Washu's lab~~~~  
  
Washu looked up towards her great time machine invention, even to her time travel was a big achievement. But recently she gave it some thought and decided it would be best to shut it down in case that clumsy Mihoshi happened to mess with it or even one of the girls. She didn't want to take that chance with any of them, especially Ryoko or Ayeka, no doubt they could use it to make Tenchi theirs.  
  
''Well my baby.'' she rested a hand upon it's power switch giving it a final look over ''I guess it's time to shut ...''  
  
Before Washu could finished her sentence she heard a familiar voice, her expression changed to sheer horror as she rushed to face the voice. Of all the people it was Mihoshi!! Worse than that ever, she was at the broken control panel of it!  
  
''Don't worry, I'll hit that switch!'' Mihoshi happily smiled, time seemed to slow down as she curved her hand into a fist leaving only one finger pointing down at the switch.  
  
At first nothing happened, Washu quickly took action and marched over to that daft girl.  
  
''HEEEY!! Keep your hands off my inventions you clumsy idiot!!''  
  
''Huh? What did I do? I was helping you shut it down. See? I did it'' smiling as if she was totally innocent she waved a hand assuring her everything was alright. Maybe now but something was going to happen....seven years after.  
  
~~~7 years in the future~~~  
  
The commander looked at his watch, time was passing slowly for him as he still had another 40 minutes before the fleet was ready to be launched. Such a crucial moment this was.  
  
Meanwhile on Earth, in a field of rich chocolate soil a long green haired woman wearing a long brown trench coat was running desperately fast. She couldn't understand how the past few days had turned to hell. No one was left on her side anymore, not since they all believedshe was the one who killed Tenchi. Ryoko and Ayeka was furiously seeking her out for a brutal revenge, not even Ayeka was going to spare her. Sasami had gone back to Jurai, she was extremely upset about the situation and has never left her room since. Washu couldn't figure out any way she was framed and since has locked herself in her lab. Mihoshi's whereabouts were unknown, maybe she is plotting to get her too, or maybe Mihoshi is considered to have been involved in this. Regardless of practically everyone against her she kept on running without stopping through the fields but failed to reach another step soonafter due to a bump in the soil, causing her to fly forwards a great distance due to the speed she was travelling at. She landed with a great thud on her stomach. Unable to keep it in, a single lonely tear formed in one eye, slowly running down her cheek and onto the brown ground below disapearingfast along with some hope. How did this happen? Somehow she knew she was being framed despite the overwhelming amount of evidence against her. Why? Who? These questions buzzed through her mind the whole time, never leaving.  
  
~~~~Galaxy police HQ in the future~~~~  
  
''20 minutes remains.'' calmly the commander leaned back into his chair sighing. After 2 months he would finally capture the most wanted criminal and it wasn't Ryoko this time. Indeed, what a crucial moment this will be.  
  
~~~~The present~~~~  
  
''Hey, Tenchi?'' Sasami pulled onto Tenchi's trouser leg ''Are we still going on that picnic today? I have to prepare the food.''  
  
''I don't know Sasami, have you tried asking Washu?" he calmly replied patting her on the head twice smiling  
  
Sasami looked down but happily nodded looking back up smiling ''Ok I'll do that Tenchi, where are you going now?'' Noticing he had some garden tools in a hand.  
  
''Oh I'm off to pick some vegetables. I better get going, you know how Grandpa is if I don'tget them in on time" He leaned down giving her another pat on the head before waving goodbye setting out to the fields.  
  
Sasami waved goodbye to him in return "Bye Tenchi!" after seeing him pass her view range she trotted over to Washu lab.  
  
As soon as Sasami entered she saw ahead was the time machine they used to go back and defeat Kain to save Tenchi's mother. Also spotting Washu and Mihoshi she rushed over giggling as she got closer to them, indeed she was happy and excited about the picnic and still hoped it was still on.  
  
''You don't get it do you? ARG!'' Washu began to furiously pull out some hairs not understanding how one person could be that stupid ''It might blow up very soon, who knows! Thanks to you I have to get this fixed before anything bad happens! Washu cut her cursing at Mihoshi quickly noticing Sasami standing there, staring.  
  
''Umm is this a bad time Washu?'' Sasami looked a bit sad figuring the picnic was not coming.  
  
Washu sighed as she picked up some tools ''Well Sasami probably, it doesn't look like the picnic will happen. I have to fix this before anything happens. But couldn't any of the girls go with you?''  
  
Sasami shook her head sighing ''Tenchi has to pick the vegetables in the garden before a cold snap comes ruining them, Ryoko and Ayeka won't go because Tenchi can't. Kiyone had to go and sort their apartment's rent out.  
  
''I'm sorry to hear that Sasami, but maybe next week we can all go, ok?'' Washu replied  
  
Sasami broke her sad expression changing it into a happy smile ''Okay! I'll go and cook the dinner now, shall I keep yours warm?''  
  
Washu nodded ''Yes, I'll be here for a few hours''  
  
Mihoshi looked down feeling guilty saying nothing, she followed Sasami out of the lab staying in the living room reading whilst Sasami went into the kitchen to cook.  
  
~~~Future Washu's lab~~~~  
  
''Interesting. how did that start to form?..'' Washu stroked her chin in interest, she quickly swivels around to another panel and starts to tap in a command bringing up a side screen from the main displaying the locations it seems to be forming.  
  
With a calm sigh she gave it a long glance ''Very interesting. I wonder..''  
  
~~~Future GP~~~  
  
''Sir!'' the lieutenant saluted "We have 5 minutes left, shall we being to enter Earth's atmosphere?'' keeping his stance still he nervously awaited his orders. This type of case seemed to have that effect on him being probably the most important case in the history of the GXP, such a case made him feel like it was like a petal of a flower, delicate and handle with care.  
  
The commander erected himself to a stance turning towards the lieutenant nodding his head slowly, he twiddled his thumbs about behind his back motioning his body to the side, ''Do it but do not open fire just yet''  
  
The lieutenant placed his arms beside his hips ''Yes sir!'' he exited out the room and proceeded to give the order to the fleet via the control room.  
  
After he had left the commander slumped into his chair breathing a long draining sigh, of all the people to do this he never understood why she would do such a thing. She never even came close to committing a crime before but now this. But with so much evidence packed against her, he was starting to fully believe she killed Tenchi Masaki, the air to the Jurian throne. Maybe she never? ''Ugh I shouldn't be thinking like this, she is a traitor and she must be arrested no matter what she used to be, I should not let this get in the way of my duties.'' Such worries started to make his head pound a little, he began to rub his forehead in stress trying to calm himself down and get back to his duty.  
  
He soon became less stressed now. After a short massage he stared out the window eyeing the empty space outside awaiting the time to send the fleet down.  
  
His glance into space was interrupted by a quiet knock on his door shortly followed by a familiar female voice.  
  
''Excuse me commander, can I have a word with you?'' the female asked.  
  
Sighing, the commander unlocked the door via a switch nearby ''Make it quick'' then making his way towards a chair taking a seat.  
  
The female walked inside stopping inches away from his desk, she placed her arms beside her side erecting herself upright as she addressed him. ''Sir! I would like to ask that you put me in charge of the ground team. I'm an old friend of hers and I feel that it is my duty to bring her in.''  
  
''Hrmmm..'' the commander gave his chin a short rub giving this some thought. That did seem like an advantage to him but he had his doubts on the subject ''and what would make you any different from the present ground team captain?''  
  
The female closed her eyes briefly giving a small smirk of confidence. she knew this question would pop up ''Well sir, since being one of her closest friends for a long time I have seen most of her combat skills and moves, I doubt she can get away from me.'' She re opened them to find a curious expression upon his face. That same arrogant smile upon her own face remained.  
  
A few moments of silence passed by before he stood up pressing both hands firmly onto his desk. ''Alright then, but I'm counting on you to bring her in'' bringing his arms behind his back he stood up straight looking her eye to eye "I am not usually convinced this easily but she may be caught off guard with you there. I hope I'm not making a bad decision''  
  
''Oh, no not at all sir. Don't worry I'll bring her in'' the female smiled giving him a salute. This was her big chance to become a famous police officer throughout the galaxy. Her friend already got a lot of credit for her skills and imagine how famous she would be if she took her down.  
  
Her glorious thoughts were interrupted by the steps of the commander walking towards her side  
  
''You had better hurry, the fleet leaves in 2 minutes'' he mentioned  
  
The red haired woman gave him one last salute before turning slowly and proceeding towards the docking bay.  
  
~~~Present, at Mihokio's apartment~~~  
  
The landlord shuffled a stack of papers in front of the worried Kiyone. She prayed he would not kick them out after another late payment. Mihoshi was to blame for this who accidentally tripped sending the letter into the toilet which destroyed the ink on it. She gave him a slightly more convincing story as to why she missed the payment this time and her tension grew as she crunched her shorts up with her fingers becoming more nervous by the second. Every single second felt like a minute. She dared not look up towards his eyes fearing locking eyes which she didn't want to show her nervousness. The silence that seemed like forever broke with the sound of the landlord getting up from the table with the stack of papers under his right arm. Kiyone soon followed standing up placing her arms in front.  
  
He cleared his throat looking eye to eye with a not too happy look on his face ''Well Miss Makibi, I'll forget you missed the payment this time if you pay double next time''  
  
Kiyone gave him a slow deep bow ''Yes sir, I'm very sorry about this'' she kept her bow in place until she heard him speak her name.  
  
''Kiyone, just try not to let it happen again ok?'' sighing as he shook his head, he turned his back before proceeding through the door slamming it shut.  
  
Kiyone, left all alone gave a long draining sigh. This is all she needed for today. This day had been one of the worst she ever had with Mihoshi accidentally imputing a Virus into the computer at one of their jobs. HOW could Mihoshi not see the word VIRUS on the floppy disk? "Ugh" bringing a palm to her head she just wanted to have a Mihoshi free evening but promised to come over to the Masaki's again today for the night.  
  
She looked at her wristwatch activating the time. 17.08pm it read. ''I wonder if I missed dinner.'' she wondered to herself. Well even if she did she hoped Sasami had saved hers to heat up. After collecting her coat she slowly made her way to the door muttering about the mess Mihoshi made earlier, with another sigh she wanted to leave it till later. Right now she needed something to eat. Without looking at the mess again she grabbed the key from the shelf locking the door and leaving for Tenchi's house.  
  
Before she could take another step forward down the steps a sudden feeling swept past. She suddenly felt strange as every second passed, completely unaware of her future self becoming ever closer to the dimensional rip 7 years later. She didn't notice it herself but she slowly showed a worried expression as she began to walk again, thinking it was nothing really she carried on.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Comments? Send to Dragonamii@hotmail.com ^-^! 


End file.
